More Than A Date
by RubySanders
Summary: A different take on how to look at 9/11. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As much as I would rather wait, my computer has gotten the Blue Screen of Death two out of the last three days, so rather than wait another four days, I'm posting the first chapter up now. In this two-shot, you will notice Mr. Davenport is remarkably less self-centered. In chapter 2, he does something that shocks the entire family.**

 **I'll try to get chapter two up either tonight or tomorrow. If two weeks have passed and chapter two isn't up, then you'll know my computer is dead. Away we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Mr. Davenport is worried, and that does not happen often. His son, Leo, so full of life and energy yesterday, seems to be quiet and withdrawn. At first, Mr. Davenport thought Leo's quiet behavior might be due to a recent breakup, but according to Bree, Leo and Janelle are still together. Mr. Davenport wonders why his son is so quiet.

"Come on Adam, Bree. We're going out to get some food for tonight," Tasha says, throwing her husband a look.

Mr. Davenport nods, as he realizes Tasha wants to speak him to speak to Leo and find out what is wrong. Adam and Bree follow Tasha out the door and then Mr. Davenport turns to his son. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Leo's answer lacks the conviction needed to assure Mr. Davenport. The billionaire frowns. What is his son not telling him? "Whatever you are thinking about is bothering you. Now what is it? I promise I won't judge."

Mr. Davenport waits as Leo thinks about over the decision. A smile comes to Mr. Davenport's face when Leo nods.

"Okay. I have this fear of 9/11."

"Go on," Mr. Davenport encourages.

"Whenever I see those numbers together, whether it is the time or the date or a phone number, I freeze. I always think about what happened at the Twin Towers."

Mr. Davenport thinks he understands where this worry is going, but says nothing as he waits for Leo to finish.

"I just can't stop thinking about the terrorism."

Mr. Davenport nods. This is exactly what he thought Leo's problem was about. "I understand. I think you need to focus on something else. So much more happened that day apart from the terrorism."

Chase decides to join in on the conversation. He puts his book down and adds, "Mr. Davenport is right. What happened during and after 9/11 is so much more important than the heinous act."

Mr. Davenport nods a second time. "Chase is right. When the attacks started, people inside sacrificed their lives for people they didn't even know. That type of bravery does not go unnoticed. That type of bravery is what moves a great nation like ours forward. One of my friends had an employee who worked on the upper floor of the Towers. When the place hit, that man led other people down over seventy flights of stairs to safety.

"Also, think about what happened after the Twin Towers collapsed. A natural disaster helps bring people together for the greater good; similar to how everyone is helping those whose lives Hurricane Harvey has destroyed. I had an uncle who was an EMT Trainer. When he heard about the towers, he quit his job and moved to New York where he helped clean up the debris for over a year. People help other people. 9/11 is more than a date, Leo. It's an even that helped shape our nation into what it is today. 9/11 is all about that, not the terrorism. Do you understand?"

Leo is silent as he reflects the information he has received. Finally, he nods. "Thank you, "

Mr. Davenport smiles as he and Chase hug Leo. "That's what dads are for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Tasha is worried. Mr. Davenport has not returned from the grocery store. Two hours have passed since Mr. Davenport called and said he was in line and that he expected to be home soon. Tasha picks up her phone to call one more time when the door opens and Mr. Davenport enters with the groceries. After Mr. Davenport drops the bags on the kitchen counter, he groans and collapses on the couch.

"Traffic was horrible. Ran into three accidents on the way home. I'll eat anything tonight."

"Well, we are having spaghetti," Tasha informs. She chuckles when her husband gives a thumbs up and remains on the couch. "Bree, Adam, Chase, Leo! Dinner!"

The four teenagers, three bionic and one non-bionic, enter the kitchen. Bree cocks her head when she spots Mr. Davenport. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine. Just extremely tired," Tasha informs. "I will let him rest there until the dinner is ready. Will you set the table?"

Bree nods and then uses her super speed to set the silverware in a couple of seconds. "All done."

Tasha blows a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I meant without your bionics."

Bree shrugs, as if to say she does not care. Bree sits at the table and pulls out her phone, only for Mr. Davenport to snatch the phone from her hands.

"What have I told you, Bree? No using your phone during dinnertime."

"But Mr. Davenport, it isn't dinnertime yet," Bree argues.

"My wife called you to dinner. It's dinner time." Mr. Davenport hands the phone to Tasha. "You can have it back after dinner."

Bree cannot believe what she is hearing. "But—"

"No buts, Bree. We've told you before that dinnertime is family-reserved. No electronics at the dinner table."

Bree narrows her gaze at Mr. Davenport to make him nervous, but Mr. Davenport does not bite. She sighs and props her head up against the kitchen table.

After Tasha put the spaghetti on the table, Mr. Davenport stood up to grab drinks. He returns with a bottle of Apple Cider and Champagne. When he finishes, Mr. Davenport raises his champagne glass.

"I would like to make a toast. To the obstacles we may face and to those we may overcome. May we make wise decisions, follow our heart, and live by the consequences of those actions. May we find love, live our life to the fullest, and help those in need. That is why today, I, Donald Davenport, am going to give two million dollars to help those whose lives have been destroyed by Hurricane Harvey. In addition, I am giving 250 million dollars to the Cancer Research Foundation here in Mission Creek. So mode be."

The Davenport family clanks glasses and drinks. After a moment of silence, Tasha asks, "So why the big change in heart?"

Mr. Davenport steals a glance over at Leo and smiles. "Let's just say someone reminded me of what makes this country so great."


End file.
